A great many different construction methods and materials are used in connection with rotating machinery such as electrical generators and electrical motors. Rotating components or “rotors” used in such electrical machines commonly employ a number of different parts. During rotation, inertial forces can impart a tendency for rotor components to migrate from intended positions and potentially fail if unconstrained. For relatively low speed applications, simple component retention techniques such as adhesives can suffice. For higher speed applications, mechanical clamping components, retention sleeves and the like can be used. Known strategies have certain shortcomings in at least certain applications.